The need for more ice cream
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: reposted It has been five years since Goten and Trunks had their little sexual in counter with each other. Little Gogeta was now five and he was soon going to get involved in his ‘parents’ little ice cream hunt. What insanity will insue this time. Pleas
1. Default Chapter

The need for more ice cream 

It has been five years since Goten and Trunks had their little sexual in counter with each other. Little Gogeta was now five and he was soon going to get involved in his 'parents' little ice cream hunt. The boys had been hooked on ice cream for years.. but soon Trunks and Goten could have there sexual fun as Trunks puts it with out the help of ice cream. Trunks and Goten wanted to start another day looking for ice cream.

Trunks and Goten were sitting in the living room. Gogeta was hanging around the adults.

" I can't believe him…"

" Ya you can't be so close to adults… they'll think your up to something."

" Ya. In our line of work…"

" Goten.. you make it sound like it's a job."

" Well isn't it?"

" No. But anyway Goten… you want some ice cream?"

" Ya… but how are we going to get to it?"

" Oh ya I forgot… mom locked the damn closet!"

" Hey papa!" Gogeta said.

" Hey son."

" Hey son who's it going?" Goten cringes. "_Gosh that sounds so weird."_

" Alright." 

" Trunks… could you come here." Bulma said

" Yes… you too Goten." Chi-chi said

" Coming." The boys shouted.

" _If they tell that damn speech again…_"

" Alright Trunks… Goten.. Chi-chi and I are going out. We are going to leave you boys with your fathers. Now I better get a good report when we get back. And you are not allowed to have ANY ice cream."

Trunks knew that was coming. " Uh mom… you say that every day."

" And you don't listen to me every day."

" Will you stop your bitching. When Trunks reaches that age he won't need the ice cream anymore."

" What the heck are you talking about?"

" When Trunks reaches that age of what you call maturity he will be able to control his sexual desires on his own."

" So what your saying is my Trunks is using ice cream as a stimulant?"

" More or less. He needs it to spark his sexual drive. But once he reaches that age… that won't be necessary. Just like it is with Kakarot and I."

" GOKU SON!"

Goku cringes. " I wondered where Goten got these bad habits. I never thought they came from YOU!"

" I didn't think you two actually doing that." Trunks said.

" All Saiyans do it."

" I see."

" Alright… BOYS now behave yourselves."

" Have fun Grandma Bulma, Grandma Chi-chi." Gogeta said. waves

" You keep on eye on your fathers… ok Gogeta."

" Yep you bet."

" That's a good boy."

" Bye."

Chi-chi and Bulma left.

" Oh thank god… they're gone." Vegeta said.

" Ya. Now I can get to work." Trunks said.

" And you Kakarot… your coming with me."

" Now what?"

" We have some bonding to do if you know what I mean."

" Yep I sure do."

" Hey dad… you want some ice cream?"

" I told you I don't need any. I can get in the mood without it."

" Oh ya."

" Oh and by the way… your going to have fun trying to get to the ice cream this time."

" Why?"

" Your mother invented Saiyan proof locks."

" Oh man… why does mom do this to me… I need that ice cream!"

" Dad… could you help?" Goten asked.

" Sorry kiddo I can't help you out there."

" Oh please dad…"

" Kakarot said no. And when he says no he means no. And don't even think about asking me I'm not going to help you either. Oh and don't you even dare coming into my room! Kakarot and I are going to be busy. And if you two boys interrupt it… we aren't going to be to forgiving."

The boys were scared now. " Ok… we won't."

" Good. Lets go Kakarot."

The two adults went up the stairs. " Man I can't wait till I can do that. Alright well the adults aren't going to help… so Goten. We are on our own."

" Oh boy this is going to turn out so bad."

Hey everyone. Here's my new story. I hope you enjoyed it so far. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	2. We gotta get the ice cream

We gotta get that ice cream

Trunks wasn't going to let his mom's new security system stop him from getting what he wants.

" Alright men… we have to get that ice cream at all costs!"

" Uh Trunks… we're not in the army."

" Ya father." Gogeta said.

" That doesn't matter. But that is our goal. Gogeta you said once you wish you could have some to play with well this is the only way."

A sweat drop went down Goten's head. " _Oh man he's lost it." _

" If you want some ice cream follow me… if you want some ice cream follow me…" Trunks starting cheering.

" Ok it's official you've lost your mind." Goten said.

" Oh well I thought you would like that."

Goten and Gogeta fall over anime style. " You mean you were acting!"

" Yep."

" Your totally impossible father!"

" Why thank you."

" This is going to be so weird."

Trunks, Goten and Gogeta walk into the kitchen. " Uh Father I don't think this is such a good idea."

" Goten what have you done to our son?"

" Nothing." turns to Gogeta. " Lesson to me son… your grandparents just want to make you think it's bad. But in truth it's really good. Trust me on this."

" Alright father."

" Alright. Now that is solved…"

Trunks looks at the large door. The security would be tough to get by and he knew it. His father already told him it was Saiyan proof. " Well lets just see how good it is."

Trunks was a master at getting into anything.

" Uh Trunks? This looks hard."

" Well I want to see how much this thing can take. Stand back Goten, Gogeta."

The nodded as they back off. Trunks transformed into a ssj4. And incredible feat. He cuffed his hands and they begun to blow.

" Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" Trunks shouted. The large energy ball hit the door. The impact of the blast shook the house. Scaring Goku.

"What was that!"

" It's Trunks. Don't worry about it. Come on Kakarot… stay focused on me." Vegeta got closer to Goku.

" Your right Vegeta."

" Of course I'm right… now get over here." He got on his back and pulled Goku toward him.

Downstairs…

" Oops. I guess that was a little to much." Trunks said as the smoke started to clear.

When the smoke cleared the boys couldn't believe it. The door was interacted.

" NO! this can't be! I was fully powered up.. that door should have been disintegrated!"

" Man your mom is sure smart if she mad a door that not even a ssj4 could break down."

" Darn it! There's gotta be a way."

" Your right Trunks. But if blasting the door didn't work… then what else can we try?"

" I don't know. Hey wait a minute… I have another idea. Maybe it's not blast able by Saiyan standards but a bomb might just work."

" A bomb! Trunks you'll blow the house up!"

" Yea father… dad's right."

" Gogeta… you know that sounds so wrong."

" What's wrong with it? Your dad and Trunks is father. I don't have a mom."

" Oh ya… right you came from me. Alright then why don't you call me papa-san."

" Ok papa-san."

" Good."

" Ok then… father, papa-san is right. It's too dangerous."

" Danger is my middle name."

" No it's not." Goten said.

" It's a saying Goten!"

" Oh. But Trunks where are you going to get this bomb?"

" I made one."

" You made one?"

" Yep. Be right back." Trunks runs up the stairs into his room and brings back a black case.

" Here it is." Trunks says holding it up.

" Wow."

" This should work. I saw it done on t.v."

No one noticed it was C4 Trunks had! (Except us of course)

He set the bomb and they hit the duck. Trunks pushed the button. The smoke cleared…. And nothing.

" You've gotta be kidding me!"

The only thing Trunks managed to do was cause another shock wave and disturb his father and Goku again.

" Vegeta…"

" Hush Kakarot." Vegeta kissed Goku again.

" What's going on down there?"

" The boys are trying to get the ice cream. Don't worry about it. Now don't stop Kakarot."

" Alright."

Downstairs…

" Oh hell! Why isn't this working? There is no way this thing could be undamaged!"

" Maybe there's another way."

" I doubt that Goten… unless. Mom left the plans out."

" Maybe she did." Gogeta said.

" Well then I guess I can find the weak point to this thing."

" If it even has a weak point."

" It has to be have a weak point."

Hey everyone. How was that? Does this thing have a weak point? And if so what is it. To find out… your going to have to wait till the next chapter. So please review. Thanks for all of the previous reviews and thanks for reading

trunks and goten


	3. try again and again

Try again and again

Trunks was getting flustered once again. " Oh this damn thing… there's gotta be a way around these locks."

" I don't know Trunks…"

" Come on father this is stupid. We can't get into this seller." Gogeta argued.

" Nothing is impossible Gogeta. Where there is a will there is a way. Oh I love that quote. Anyway… alright Goten. What didn't we try?"

" I don't know…"

" Gosh…" light bulb went on " Hey I got it! What if needs a password?" 

" Doesn't that seem a little TOO easy?"

" Well you got to think about it from mom's view… she knows us Saiyans well… She would think we would brute force… she would never think we would use brains."

" Trunks you do know that saying…"

" Ya I know. But that has nothing to do with this."

" Father… then what are you goin…"

" I'm going to think like mom."

" That's going to give me a headache." Goten said.

" Hush Goten… Alright then… I'll be back." Trunks walks off again.

" Papa san what is Father going to do now?"

" Don't look at me."

Trunks comes back with a weird looking box.

" Trunks… what in the name of…. Is that?"

" It's a code scrambler."

" Oh cool!" Goten said.

" So father how does it work?"

" Well basically… uh… well all you need to know is it decodes it." Trunks had no idea how to explain it to a five year old.

" How long will this take?"

" A minute."

Trunks hooks it up to the door and the numbers flash. Then a message comes up… 'Sorry boys. Good guess though.'

Trunks growled in anger. " DAMN IT!" His energy was shaking the whole house.

Upstairs…

" Oh for the love of Kami! I wish that woman would stop teasing the boys."

" You're telling me."

" Trunks will figure it out I guess."

" If he doesn't blow up the house first."

Vegeta once again got close to Goku.

Downstairs….

" OH HELL WITH IT! I GIVE UP." Trunks shouted.

" Well it looks like we lost." Goten said.

" There's gotta be a way into this thing…" Trunks said.

" Do you think our dads know?"

" Oh they know alright… but I want to try and get in this thing on my own."

Goten sighs. " You're so stubborn."

Gogeta walked up to here father and pulled on his cloths.

" Not now Gogeta… I'm thinking."

He did it again.

" I said not now."

Gogeta huffed in frustration and walked over to the door. He floated up to the handle. And with all his might he pulled the door open!

" Goten… you open the window?"

" No."

" Then where is that cold air coming from?" Trunks looks around. " Oh it's the door." Pauses He looks back at the door. " THE DOOR!"

Goten couldn't believe it. " Gogeta… what did you do?"

" I just pulled on this handle…"

Trunks slaps his head. " Why didn't I think of that."

" You were too busy thinking."

" So the key was not to think. Clever mom…. Oh well… now the ice cream is ours!"

Hey everyone. How was that? Ok it was a little short… sorry about that. Oh boy the boys got into the ice cream… god only knows what is going to happen now. To find out…. First you have to review and then second wait till the next time.

trunks and goten


	4. its ours at last

It's ours at last

Trunks was so happy. He finally got the ice cream he had wanted for so long. He was a bit disappointed in himself because he didn't figure out the simplest thing that his FIVE-year-old son did. Trunks smiled at his son and walked up to the big seller. He liked his chops in anticipation.

" So Trunks… what are we going to be having this time around?"

" Oh I don't know. Maybe some ice cream drinks and loads of ice cream. I haven't been involved with you in sometime and I really need it again. But soon enough we won't need it."

" You know it. It's been far too long."

" Uh Papa san, Father… can I have some?"

" Well I don't think that's a good idea. You really don't have anyone to have fun with so it would just cause problems for everyone else. Maybe when you find someone that you get along with as well as we do." Trunks said.

" Oh alright." He looked so disappointed.

" Oh come on Trunks… let the boy have some."

" Well aright Goten… but your taking the blame this time. I'm not going to get punished this time around."

Gogeta smiled and jumped for joy. He was looking forward to getting some ice cream.

Trunks walked in. There was so much ice cream in there… he thought he was in heaven.

" Woah Goten… come look at all this. There have got to be thousands of boxes in here."

" Ya I know. Why do you think your mum got soo much?"

" I don't know Goten.. But hey why does it matter? We got it all to ourselves."

" Yeah! Bring it on Trunks."

" Do I even gotta ask what you want?"

" Oh this and a little of that."

" Alrighty they."

Trunks started handing all the boxes to Goten and Gogeta.

" Oh I can't wait." Goten said.

" Hey Papa san… you have more then me."

" You are a little too young to be eating as much as us."

" Oh alright. I understand."

After about an hour and a half all three Saiyan box finished. You could hear three burps.

" Oh man I'm stuffed." Goten said.

" Me too."

Goten and Trunks looked down at their son. He was fast asleep.

" Oh would you look at that. He's sleeping."

" Well that's a good thing. Now it's time for us to have our fun."

" You bet."

" So where are we going?"

" Well our dad's are in the master bedroom so we can't go in there. So I'm guessing we can go into my room."

" That sounds fine with me. Lead the way."

Both boys walked up the stairs. They were curious what was going on with their fathers so they wanted to take a look. The peered in… it was getting intense. They were all over each other. The boys smirked as they went down the hall.

When they got to Trunks room they jumped on the bed. Trunks once again had that look in his eyes. He loved every minute of it. He started with Goten's top and worked his way down. Of course Goten wasn't wearing anything out of the ordinary. He was wearing his usual Gi. Trunks was wearing a lot more. Goten was going to have fun. He too started from the top. He started to unbutton Trunks shirt. With his fingers he slid Trunks' shirt right off. Trunks grabbed it and tossed it aside. Trunks leaned back and started on Trunks' pants. He undid the button and then proceed to the zipper. Goten took his (trunks') pants off. Now both boys were in the nude as usual. You couldn't have a very intimate relationship if you were holding anything back. And Saiyans never held back. The two boys looked at each other and Goten slowly got closer to Trunks. Trunks laid back on the bed as Goten started to kiss. They were enjoying the moment. They also knew what was going to happen as a result of all this, another baby. But the question was who was going to be the bearer was going to be. Goten pulled back for a moment. He had heard that Trunks and his father had one thing they both enjoyed. They like to be touched all over. Goten started to outline Trunks' muscles with his fingers. It was amazing. ( Oh man I would really want to do this right about now. sighs Oh well.)

" Gosh Trunks looking at you… you really do have a sexy body. I love you."

" And I love you Goten."

Once again Trunks grabbed Goten and started to pull him toward him. More kissing insured. They did this for hours on end.

The next morning…

Bulma and Chi-chi had finally returned.

" I wonder where those boy could be?" Chi-chi said.

" Most likely in bed with each other."

" Do you think Gogeta got involved?"

" Nah."

They walked into the living room. Gogeta was on the couch.

" Good morning Gogeta." The women said.

" Morning."

" Where are your parents?"

" Upstairs."

" Morning Bulma." Goku said.

" Morning. So where's Vegeta?"

" He's coming. He had to get dressed."

" KAKAROT YOU BAKA WHERE THE HELL DID YOU PUT MY CLOSES!" Vegeta shouted.

" They are in the bathroom."

Goten and Trunks come down the stairs.

" Morning everyone."

" Morning… so did you two have fun last night?" Goku asked.

" Yep we sure did."

" Well that's good."

" You didn't do what I think you did…" Bulma said. The look on there faces gave it away. " You did didn't you. Uh! I give up. I should have known better to leave you guys alone."

" _Here we go again. They are going to be bitching about this all morning. Not to mention the fact we got some new kids coming on the way." Goku thought. _

Hey everyone. What did you think? Oh I love writing all this sexual stuff. Well anyway please review. Laters..

trunks and goten


	5. the good news

The good news

Bulma and Chi-chi were having breakdowns. " Ah! We always have to go through this with you too!"

" Make that four." Goku said.

" Four? Why hun?" Chi-chi asked.

" Well Vegeta and I kinda got with it."

" AH! GOKU SON!"

Goku cringes. He hated it when his wife did that. " It's not that big of a deal."

" NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL! Goku Son! Do you have any idea what is going to happen now?"

" Of course I do. I'm going to have a baby."

" Exactly now either Goten or Trunks is going to have a baby." Chi-chi posses for a moment. " Did you say you going to have a BABY!"

" That is what he said." Vegeta stated as he walked down the stairs. He finally found all his cloths. " Kakarot… I'm so going to kill you. What the hell did you do to my shirt!"

" Nothing. You did that."

" Now why one Earth would I do something so stupid!"

" Uh hello, you folks forget about us?" Trunks said.

" No of course not." Bulma said.

" I just can't stand this! Both my son and husband are pregant! Ah… and it's not my child either."

" But mommy… I'm giving you another grandchild." Goten said.

" I thought you would have at least learned your lesson from last time."

Trunks suddenly felt ill. " Excuse me." He ran into the bathroom. And he hurled. " Oh hell…"

Goten came in. " Uh Trunks you ok?"

" Goten I think I'm the one who's pregant." He hurled once again. Trunks was so pale.

" Oh boy."

Bulma came in. " You ok honey?"

" Not really."

" What's wrong?"

Yes you guessed it… he hurled once again. Trunks was so miserable.

" My poor Trunks."

He sat on the floor. Vegeta and the others came into the bathroom. " What do you think your doing on the ground!" Vegeta shouted.

" He's not feeling well Vegeta. Let him be."

" Not feeling well uh?"

" Yeah dad… I'm the one who's pregant. Sorry about all this."

" Why are you apologizing? I'll be glad one way or another… well I must day Trunks you are going to be through hell for nine months."

" How come?"

" You have twins."

" TWINS!" The boys shouted.

Trunks gave Goten and evil glare. " Goten… I'm so going to kill you." 

" I didn't do it on purpose!"

" Oh no you didn't. Well I'm going to make your life a living hell! Trust me I can be one hell of a bitch when I want to. And I'm not going to let you get a wink of sleep. Your going to wish you were dead by the time I'm done. And then I'll have fun with you again."

" Trunks can't you show some restraint?" Chi-chi said.

" _Well it seems he's not going to need any more ice cream." _Vegeta thought.

" _Now we just have to wait for Goten." _

" Oh chi-chi can I borrow a little something?"

" What?"

Trunks pulled Chi-chi over to himself. " You're pan."

" Oh sure." She pulls it out.

" Thank you." Trunks smiles evilly and walks toward Goten with the pan behind him. For a quick second Goten saw the pan and he started to run out of the room.

" Oh come on Trunks! Cut me some slack."

" I'll cut you some slack alright… once I get you alone with me."

" You're not going to take me without a fight."

" You want one… you got one. But I'm just going to use this sweet little pan right here."

" Oh come on. Trunks can't you think of something more original?"

" Maybe. Well come on."

" No."

" Come on."

" I said no."

" What's the matter you a scary cat Goten?"

" No."

" Then get over here." Trunks tries to grab Goten. But he still wasn't coming over to him.

" Goten.. why do you have to be like this?"

" Cause I'm not ready."

" Well I am. And you were sure ready last night!"

" That was last night! This is now."

" Don't care. Get over here."

Goten and Trunks were now separated by a table. " So you want to play chase uh. Well I can do it that way too."

" I told you I don't want to right now. And even if I did… nothing would come out from it… so why bother."

" Oh come on. It's just fun."

" Alright here's the deal… if you can catch me I'll play with you. If not… well then your out of luck."

Trunks smiled. " Deal."

Trunks tried everything in his power to catch Goten. But trying to catch someone who's standing on the other side of a table is a problem. Trunks tried everything. Eventually he tried the after image. He tricked Goten as he went under the table and grabbed him by his legs and pulled him down to his level. " Gottcha."

" I knew you would if you tried hard enough."

In the other room Vegeta and Goku were rather amused. " Well Kakarot… it seems we got them off the ice cream."

" Yep we sure did… but how we did it… I'll never know."

" You can be such an idiot!"

" Ya but I'm your idiot!"

" True… just as Goten is Trunks' idiot!"

Hey everyone. Sorry to keep you waiting! I've been busy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You know what to do now. Review. Laters…

trunks and goten


	6. Trunks time to be the boss

Trunks time to be the boss

Goten was now going to be Trunks' servant for the next nine months and Trunks was going to enjoy every minute of it. Trunks was laying in his bed. Goten had sages under his eyes. He hadn't gotten any sleep in days. Gogeta looked up to Goten.

" Papa-san…."

" Yes Gogeta?"

" Where do babies come from?"

Goten nearly fell down the stairs. " Where do babies come from? Gogeta aren't you a little old to be asking that question?"

Gogeta didn't answer. Goten looked at his son. " Alright you want to know? I'll tell you. Well basically…" He pauses for a minute. " _Oh kami… why couldn't he have asked Trunks! I'm not good with this science stuff." _

" Well they come from a mommy and a daddy." 

" Ya but Papa-san but neither you or Father are women. So how is it possible…"

"_I knew that was coming." _ Goten paused for a moment trying to find the right words to explain this. " Well you see Gogeta… Trunks and I are able to do that because we are Saiyans. It's weird but Saiyan males can have babies but it is a very rare thing."

" Oh I see now." He thought for a moment and smiled at Goten again, " So when can I have a baby!"

Goten looked at his son in shock. " Let me tell you kiddo you don't want to have a baby! I've been through it and let me tell you… it's one hell of a painful experience."

Gogeta bowed his head down. " But…. I want one."

Goten's eye twitched. " _He's only five and he wants a baby now! This kid must have a whole lot of feeling in him." _

" GOTEN!" Trunks shouted from upstairs.

" Keep your pants on!" Goten sighed. " _On second thought… he could take them off too. He's so hot. Well that's why I love him." _

Goten walked up the stairs. " Yes?" 

" Can you give me a massage?"

" What do you think this is… a solon!"

" Oh come on Goten… I pampared you. You can at least help me out. Besides I got two little tikes growing in me."

" Oh alright." He took off the blankets. " Where first?"

" My tummy."

" Yeah how did I know that was going to be the first thing you asked for."

Goten cracked his fingers in anticipation. He started to rub. Trunks started to purr. He liked that feeling.

" Now could you do my back?"

" Sure."

Trunks sat up. Goten started to rub. " Harder Goten… harder."

" You want harder you got harder."

Goten rubbed harder. Once again Trunks purr. " Ah… Goten that feels so good."

" I'm glad you like it Trunks."

When Goten was done Trunks sat back. His stomach let out a large growl.

Goten frowned. He knew what that meant. " So you're hungry now?"

" You bet!"

" This sucks… now I gotta make like 1000 servings of food."

" Now you know how mom feels." Came a voice. Goten looked behind him.

" Oh hey bro."

" How are you munchkins doing?"

" I'm alright…. You Trunks?"

" Well I feel so sick but other then that I'm good."

" That's good. Mom told me how she was when she was pregnant."

" Yeah. So did mine. She gave he a whole lecture about it. While you're here Gohan… would you mind cooking for me?"

" You want me to cook for you? I can't even cook for my self."

" But Videl told me how good your cooking is."

" I didn't think it was that good. I mean when I was 11 I disintegrated a roast beef."

Trunks started to laugh. " That's better then what I did the last time I tried to cook. I nearly burnt the house down. And the time before that it was an disaster area. There were things all over the place. Blobs of food were on the floors and the ceiling and ah. So would you be so kind as to cook."

"Why don't I just order out."

" You sure?"

" Yeah. The why you eat Trunks. I'll be down there until I die."

" Alright then… take all this down. I want uh…. 635 pizzas."

" Did I hear you right? Did you say 635 pizza's?"

" That's what I said."

" How on Earth are you going to eat all that?"

" Gohan… I'm eating for three."

" True. Alright… but who the hell is going to pay for all this. I mean I don't have that much money. I can't even afford 340 pizzas."

" It's alright mom left money."

" Oh that's good. Alright. I'll be back."

" Uh Gohan…." Goten started to say.

" What?"

" Could you pick up about a good hundred for me?"

Gohan sighed. " Alright bro. But you're going to owe me big time."

Gohan walks down the stairs. " This is reducuous. Alright… lets see what is the pizza guys number again? Oh yeah. It's five on speed dial." Gohan presses it. The phone starts ringing.

" This is pizzaroni can I take your order?" The guy said over the phone.

" Yes… I'd like to have 735 pizza's."

The guy couldn't believe what he was hearing. " Did you say seven hundred and thirty five pizzas?"

" Yes."

" Are we feeding a whole ten towns?"

" No… just five people."

" Oh I see. Would you like these pizza's to be delivered or would you want to pick them up."

" Would you be so kind as to deliver to Capsule Corp?"

" Yes sire. They will be arriving soon. Thank you for calling."

Gohan hung up the phone. The guy who took the order couldn't believe it.

" Capsule Corp… uh I heard about how much those people eat." He turns to the other people. " Alright people we got to make 735 pizza's!"

Back at Capsule Corp….

Goten sat next to Trunks. " How are you doing?"

" Goten I feel terrible. I have two little brats growing in me."

" I know… it was partly my fault."

" Papa-san?" Gogeta questioned.

" Oh hey there you little rascal."

" How are you feeling Father-san?"

" Not too bad. Come over here."

Gogeta walked over.

" Listen."

Gogeta lowered his head. " That's awesome. I can hear them."

" Yep."

Gohan sat down and he picked up a book. " Ah nothings more peaceful then reading a good novel." Gohan had become a big book nerd.

" Hey Gohan." Gohan didn't look up from the book. " Hello Gohan!"

" GOHAN SON!"

Gohan jumped from his chair. " Ah! Oh hey Bulma."

" You enjoying that book?"

" Oh yeah."

" How are the boys?"

" Trunks said he was going good. Goten looks tired though."

" I can imagine."

Just then the door bell rang. " Oh that must be the pizza."

Gohan got up and walked to the door. Taking the money from the table.

" Hello there."

There was a big truck outside the door. " I guess those are mine?"

" Yes sire. That will be 6882.50."

" Here you go." Gohan handed him the money.

" Thank you sire."

" Uh do you want help with that?"

" Would you really?"

" Oh sure."

Gohan walked out with the guy and within minutes all the pizzas were down stairs.

" Trunks! Dinner!"

Trunks sat up in bed and got up. He walked down the stairs. Trunks got all excited when he saw all the pizzas.

" Wow… Thanks Gohan!"

" Sure."

Trunks sat down on the floor and he starts to eat all the pizzas faster then the speed of light.

" Trunks honey… slow down."

Within like an hour or so Trunks had finished all of his 635 pizzas. Trunks belched. " Ah that was good." Trunks yawns. " Ah now I'm tired. Goten…"

Goten was fast asleep. Trunks frowned. " Gohan can you take me back upstairs?"

" Sure."

Gohan carries Trunks back up the stairs. He places him in bed. Trunks yawns. " Man I'm sleepy."

" Well have a nice nap Trunks. I'll be right downstairs if you need me."

Trunks nodded back at Gohan. Trunks started to drift off.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­Hey everyone. What did you think? Sorry I took so long to update…. I was rather busy with another story…. (Prince Vegeta's big mistake.) Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	7. Ah! Not now!

Ah! Not now!

Trunks had got up and he was walking around. Goten watched his mate closely. He didn't want him to get hurt or anything. He really cared for him and for the unborn children that lay within him. He looked over at his friend.

" Hey Trunks… what are you doing out of bed?"

Trunks gives his a dirty glare. " Don't even start with me!"

" Trunks… you are carrying twins… you gotta rest."

" Don't tell me what to do!"

" Trunks…" Goten manages to get him to sit down. " For me?"

" Goten… I'm tired of being in bed! I want to do some training!"

" No… sorry Trunks… but I'm not gonna let you! You have two little children to take care of…"

" Well I wouldn't have to if you…. Nevermind… I'm not in the mood to argue about it."

" Trunks… you feeling ok? I thought we…"

" Goten…. Its just that I think I reached that level… I don't need it anymore…"

" Oh… well. Don't mind that… I don't want you running around right now. Please stay in bed."

Trunks sighed. " Goten… if I don't train… I'll become a weakling… and then my father will kill me."

" Oh come on… I think he'll understand."

" Oh come on Vegeta." Goku's voice wined.

" For the twelve hundredth time NO!"

" Awe come on Vegeta…"

" NO!" Vegeta shouted.

Goten and Trunks shook their heads. They couldn't believe their fathers. They were acting like a bunch of two year olds. Goten looked at his mate.

" Trunks… if we ever turn out like that… shot me?"

" I'll move out… never mind." Trunks grabbed his stomach in pain. " Damn those little brats."

" You ok Trunks-kun?"

" Do I look ok to you Goten!"

Goten gulps. " Sorry… I… I'm just worried about you. That's all. I don't want you…"

" I get it!"

Goten jumped again. " Man I can't wait to get you back to normal… you can be so mean this way… anyway, are you hungry Trunk-kun?"

" No… I'm not hungry Goten." Trunks said. As he did so he stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

Goten looked at his mate. " Geez Trunks, chill. No reason to bite my head off. I was just asking…."

" Just shut it Goten!"

Goten walked over to Trunks. He put his hand on Trunks' belly. " Well those babies will be born soon. I'm glad about that."

" Goten, you have no idea what it feels like to have two big brats growing inside of you… I do. And let me tell you bud… no one on this planet wants these babies to be born then ME!"

" Oh well I can imagine. But don't worry Trunks… they will be coming soon."

" Damn it Goten! I want them to come out NOW!" Trunks spoke to soon.

" Oh shit… my water just broke!"

Goten is in a panic. " Oh Kami… ah! I'm not ready for this!" Goten goes running around the house. As he does so he runs into his big brother Gohan. The Son sons fall to the ground.

" Ow… Goten… what the hell are you running for? That really hurt.."

" Sorry… I'm going crazy."

" I can see that squirt… but why?"

" Trunks is going to have the babies NOW!"

" Oh geez Goten… Trunks was calmer then you when you were the one giving birth."

" Oh really?"

" Well at least he wasn't running around the house like he was being chased by a pack of wolves."

" We don't have time to waste… we gotta get Trunks to the hospital.."

Gohan and Goten run back into the kitchen. Trunks was already starting to go into deep labor. Goten was freaking out.

Gohan got down on his knees. Goten looked at his big brother. " What are you doing! We have to hurry.."

" No time little brother… We gotta do it now.. right here." Gohan got some gloves on and got closer to Trunks. " Alright Trunks breathe!"

" I AM BREATHING DAMN IT GOHAN!" Trunks shouted. The pain was increasing.

Just then Goten and Gohan heard another load scream. It came from there father. Goten looked over at his dad. " Are you ok?"

" The babies coming!"

" Ahhh! Gohan!"

" I'm kinda busy bro… this baby is breached… I gotta get it out!"

Goten went to his father's side. He was so nervous. Goten had no idea what to say. He never helped deliver a baby before… he delivered one himself but he didn't know how to couch someone else how too. " Alright dad… just breath.. and slowly push…" Goten said.

Vegeta came rushing into the room. He saw all this blood and both Trunks and Goku on the ground. " What in the name of Vegetasei is going on!"

" We are having babies…" Goten chirped.

" They are early!"

" Well, I don't have a clue what to tell you Vegeta… but your going to be both a daddy and a grandfather at once." Goten said.

" Will you two keep it down over there. I need to concentrate! This birth is very difficult… so SHUT IT!" Gohan shouted. Gohan looked back at Trunks. He carefully took out the baby girl. He cleaned her off. The baby started crying. That was a good sign. " Hey check it out Goten… its your baby girl." Gohan said.

Goten came over. " Awe she is so cute." The baby has semi long black hair and blue eyes. Her Saiyan tail rapped around her little waist.

Gohan's attention was diverted for a moment. But then he heard his name being shouted. " GOHAN!"

Gohan looked back at Trunks. " Sorry… so sorry… alright Trunks… this will be easier… alright, push.."

" What do you think I'm doing!"

" Take it easy Trunks…."

" Gohan…. I can't take it easy! A f'ing brat is coming out of my ass! How can I possibly take it easy!"

" Trunks…. chill!" Gohan said.

Trunks started breathing and the baby slid right out. Gohan smiled and he picked up the boy and cleaned him off.

" Uh Gohan?" Goten said.

Gohan didn't hear his brother calling him. He looked at his nephew. " He's so cute… don't you think so?"

" GOHAN!" Goten shouted.

" What?" Gohan looked over in his brother's direction. He saw his father on the ground. " Oh geez… sorry dad." Gohan hands the baby to Trunks and then comes over to help his father. " Alright dad… this is pretty easy… just breathe and push…"

" What do you think I've been doing!" Goku shouted back.

" Ok… dad… calm down…" Gohan goes to check the baby. " Oh I see the problem… its slanted… I gotta twist the baby around."

" You gotta WHAT!"

" Sorry dad, but I gotta do it.. to save the babies life."

Chi-chi watched as her son got ready. ' _Maybe my Gohan can be a doctor…. He's very good with helping parents giving birth… Yes that would be perfect for my son… my Gohan a m.d.. I'm so proud._'

" Oh boy… alright dad… here I come." Gohan pushed his hands in and slowly twisted the baby in the right position. Goku cringed in pain. Gohan sighed. " Alright dad, everything is ready… now push…"

Goku did just that and the bad soon came forth. Gohan and Goku let out a sigh of relief as the baby cried.

Goku looked at his son and then his child. " So dad, what are you going to name our little brother here?" Gohan asked.

" I think I'm going to name him… Damien."

Vegeta looked rather pleased. " Well Kakarot at least its not another go name!"

All the sons laughed at the remark. Vegeta did have a point, there were to many go names in the family.

Goten looked at his two children. " Um… I think I got the perfect names for these cuddly babies."

Trunks looked at Goten. " Yeah, so what are we going to name these tresures?"

" I think I'm going to name the boy Vegito."

" And what about the girl?"

" Um.. how about Miranda…"

" Wow Goten, creative are we?"

" You making fun of me again?"

" I was being nice Chibi!"

" Oh… I thought you were taunting me."

" Chibi.. you don't know what your talking about!"

" Oh well… neither do you…"

" Goten… your hopeless…"

" Who are you calling hopeless!"

" I'm calling you hopeless…"

" Yeah well you're a Baka!"

" Well its better then being an idiot!"

Gogeta looked at his feuding parents. He sighs and he walks over to his sleeping siblings. " I'm going to be one busy brother."

Gohan looks over. " Your telling me… this argument may take a while and when they finish they won't remember what they are arguing over. So Gogeta… are you hungry? Cuz I know these little babies here are and I am…. And your parents will be in like a few seconds."

" You know I'm hungry… got any ice cream?"

Goten and Trunks look at their son. " No ice cream for you!" They shout.

" Ah… but Papa-san, Father… I want some!" Gogeta wined.

" We said NO!" They shouted.

" No fair… when Bulma-san and grandma-san (chi-chi) said no… you did it anyway… why can't I have some?"

" Well its kinda diffult… Trunks?"

" Oh gee thanks a lot pal! Well Gogeta… if you start eating ice cream… you will…. Uh… get in the mood to have sex with someone… either male or female. That is entirely up to you. And second.. you are too young…"

" I don't care! I WANT SOME ICE CREAM!" Gogeta shouts.

Goten and Trunks were on the floor. " Ah… my ears." Goten wined.

" I hate it when that happens… now you know why I don't deal with kids."

" Well Trunks… let me tell you something…. You got two bundles of joy to take care of now…"

" Goten… I gave birth to them… you, my friend, get to take care of them."

" Oh goodie… I get the fun job." Goten muttered.

" Yeah Goten… and I will be there, to watch you suffer… too."

" You are so lazy."

" I am a prince Goten… there is no reason for me to have to do the dirty work."

Goten frowns. " You always have an excuse."

" Goten… its my turn to have a brake… I had to do the hard job… its your turn."

" Alright I'll do it… only if you promise… later… we can have our fun."

" Alright Goten… you got a deal… I'll bring the ice cream." Trunks smiles.

' Not like we need it but, it wouldn't hurt. Besides I like it anyway.'

Bulma and Chi-chi looked at there sons. " No more ice cream for you!"

Vegeta and Goku leaned over to Bulma. " Don't worry about it Bulma… the ice cream has no effect on them anymore…"

" Oh yeah! Well it effects you two…"

" Well at least we don't get in a sex mood."

" No but you jump off the walls… naked!"

" Well which would you rather have… babies… or butt naked sons?"

Chi-chi and Bulma looked at their husbands. " We would rather have neither… but I see your point… but I'm warning you…. If Gogeta or one of the babies get any ice cream… your and your sons will be dead meat!"

Just then they felt a cold breeze. They turn there heads in the direction of the breeze and they see Gogeta on the floor with a large number of empty boxes of ice cream.

Gogeta was smiling. " I guess."

" Your gonna regret that in the end…"

Fin

Hey everyone. What did you think? Not bad uh. Well I hope you enjoyed the ending. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


End file.
